Despreciable
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: — No sabes como te odio, mamá —siseó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos con furia e intentaba despejar su mente. Pero simplemente no podía, el odio se había apoderado completamente de su mente, nublando sus sentidos. Nessie/Bella, no-femslash. For Robin.


_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personaje sutilizados son mios, y'know, así que nada de demandas._

_Robin, girl, pediste un Bella/Nessie donde se odiasen y ésto es lo mejor que he podido hacer. Me comprometí a hacer el reto, así que, ¡here you have it, babe! Aunque no me convenza mucho...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Despreciable**

***~Nessie-Bella~***

**--  
**

Nessie se miró en el espejo. Su largo cabello color cobrizo caía sobre sus hombros como si se tratase de una cascada de caramelo y sus ojos chocolate le devolvían la mirada a través del espejo, con un deje de tristeza, de frustración.

Frustración; esa era la palabra exacta que describía su estado, el simple hecho de no saber que era exactamente la frustraba. Su corazón latía, débilmente, pero latía de forma humana. Por otra parte su piel era pálida, casi traslucida, y dejaba ver todas la venas marcadas en sus muñecas. Pálida como un vampiro. A penas llegaba a los dos años de vida y su apariencia era más parecida a la de una muchacha de dieciocho años, prácticamente la misma edad que sus padres.

Odiaba ser así. Odiaba ser todo y nada a la vez. Ser vampira y humana, pero no ser ninguna de las dos. Como le habían dicho alguna vez, era un hibrido. Un _monstruo_, sabía que el significado que la palabra tenía para quien se lo había dicho no era el mismo que el que tenía para ella, pero era así.

A veces era útil ser ambas cosas, sí, era bueno ser una humana y una vampira. Podía pasar tiempo con los licántropos y con los vampiros a partes iguales, incluso podía estar con los humanos sin tener miedo a matarlos como Jasper.

Pero otras veces era insoportable. Como ese día.

Se quedó mirando el espejo y pudo ver como alguien abría la puerta de su dormitorio. Bella y Edward, sus padres, aquellos que le habían dado la vida, hicieron acto de presencia en su dormitorio. En cierto modo les estaba agradecida por haberle dado la vida, pero odiaba haber salido incompleta, haber salido medio humana, medio vampira. Rompió el contacto visual con su madre para observar el suelo.

—Renesmee, cielo, ¿que sucede? —cuestionó Bella mientras posaba las manos sobre los hombros de su hija. Ella no tardó en apartarse del roce helado de las manos de su madre.

Nessie retrocedió unos pasos.

—Nada —respondió con frialdad mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse al armario, no podía creer que no se diera cuenta de que era lo que le sucedía.

—Reneesmee no me digas nada por que se que algo sucede —caminó hacia ella con decisión, pero a medio camino se quedó parada. El rostro de Nessie era un marco, no era el rostro alegre al que estaban acostumbrados, sino más bien todo lo contrario, y el reflejo de ira que tenía en sus ojos y los labios fruncidos no le daban buena espina a la mujer.

Odio y furia.

—No te acerques —gruñó la joven mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. _Ella_. Ella tenía la culpa de que hubiera nacido así, de que no sepa como reaccionar ante una situación como ésta. Ella tiene la culpa de que no sepa que era—. No te acerques, _Isabella_. —siseó mientras entrecerraba los ojos para observar a la que era su madre.

Bella no podía creer que su hija estuviera utilizando ese tono con ella y su mirada estaba plasmándolo perfectamente ante la presencia de su marido. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que le sucedía a su hija, pero el tono que estaba empleando no le gustó para nada. Frunció el ceño.

El rostro de Edward era un completo marco de enojo. Sus ojos reflejaban la furia que Nessie sentía en su interior e intentaba controlarse por no gritar algo y dañar a ambas mujeres.

Nessie simplemente no podía callar, no podía soportar lo que estaba sintiendo por más tiempo. Era como si un gran monstruo se hubiera apoderado de su foro interno y quisiera gritarle a su madre lo que sentía por ella. Odio, completo y puro odio. Por que ella no había pedido ser así, por que no podía ver a sus padres siendo vampiros y a su novio siendo lobo, mientras ella no sabía cómo era, _qué_ era. Para otra persona sería _ser especial_, pero para ella no tenía nada que ver con éso.

—Renesmee, no me hables en ese tono.

La chica bufó.

— ¿Y como se supone que debo hablarte? —se mofó la chica descaradamente mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar por la furia contenida—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hablarle a la mujer que me ha hecho _así_? —gruñó mientras se señalaba a si misma.

— ¿Así? —cuestionó Bella con sarcasmo—. ¡Deberías de estar agradecida de ser como eres y no ser una simple humana! —explotó la chica mientras elevaba su voz unos decibelios. Ahora eran sus ojos los que brillaban con furia y resentimiento por como su hija la estaba tratando.

— ¡Tú pudiste elegir, yo no conozco el significado de esa palabra gracias a ti! —le responde la chica con cólera marcada en cada palabra. El resentimiento se la come por dentro y solo tiene ganas de gritar y de lanzar cosas al suelo, de sacarse la furia que sientía en su interior.

Bella rodó los ojos mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujaba en sus labios.

— ¿Podrías explicarme como ibas a elegir desde mi estómago, Reneesmee? —preguntó lógicamente mientras elevaba la mirada al cielo queriendo representar la tontería que le estaba diciendo su hija.

—Hubiera sido mejor morir cuando nos atacaron los Volturi —rechinó mientras apretaba la mandíbula, colérica, intentando detener todo lo que quería gritarle a su madre.

Cerró los ojos con furia. No sabía quien era, no podía saberlo de ninguna de las maneras e iba a odiar a Bella por decidir tenerla cuando ella todavía era humana, la odiaba por haberla dejado nacer así, por no haber sido una vampira o una humana, por que había nacido siendo un hibrido. Odiaba sentirse incompleta, como echa a medias, y no tenía más salida que gritarle a su madre lo que sentía.

—Podrías haber pensado un poco más en como me hubiera podido sentir antes de hacer algo —le espetó con odio mientras apretaba sus puños con más fuerza, a estas alturas las uñas ya se habían clavado en sus palmas, pero no le importaba— Eres _despreciable_.

—Claro, iba a pensar en como reaccionarías, ¡solo pensaba en darte la vida! —exclamó la mujer con una lógica aplastante que golpeó a Nessie, ¿sólo pensaba en darle la vida? Y un cuerno, pensaba en ella misma, en querer tener una hija—. Reneesmee esta discusión es una estupidez, ¡ni siquiera las excusas son coherentes!

— ¡Esto no son excusas y mucho menos una discusión! —gritó colérica. Las paredes de la habitación de la chica temblaron y el espejo produjo un pequeño crujido—. Tú no sabes nada, no sabes como me siento. No puedes comprenderlo. Crees que lo tienes todo controlado, pero no puedes darte ni cuenta del resentimiento y el odio que tengo hacia a ti por hacerme así, incompleta. A medias.

— ¡Renesmee Clarie Cullen, no vuelvas a decir eso! —la regañó la mujer mientras en sus ojos brillaban la furia y, a la vez, un poco de pena por estar escuchando a su hija decirle aquellas cosas.

— No sabes como te odio, mamá —siseó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos con furia e intentaba despejar su mente. Pero simplemente no podía, el odio se había apoderado completamente de su mente, nublando sus sentidos, sabiendo que una vez ha empezado a hablar ya no puede callarse—. No sabes como te odio por hacer que sea así.

—Renesmee, no le digas esas palabras a tu madre.

—Déjala Edward —sonríe Bella con sarcasmo—, que se desfogue, al fin y al cabo me odia, no podrás hacerla callar.

La furia nubla todavía más los sentidos de Nessie, haciendo que tenga ganas de salir corriendo y gritar, romper algo, e incluso golpear a su madre. Cierra los ojos de nuevo, con fuerza, mientras aprieta los puños con odio y su pequeño cuerpo tiembla de cólera. Solo tiene una frase más que decir:

—Te odio, mamá.

Y sin medir palabra, ni acción, salió de su dormitorio por la puerta, queriendo huir de todo lo que la rodea, de todo lo que tenga que ver con Isabella, la persona que le dio la vida, la persona que hizo que fuera así y que tuviera las inseguridades que la azotan cada día.

—Bella, sería mejor ir a por ella —razonó Edward, intentando que su mujer entrara en razón, pero ella no hace caso.

—Déjala, que vuelva cuando quiera. Siempre es lo mismo cuando tratamos este tema, Edward.

* * *

_No se exactamente si se ha entendido por que Nessie odia a su madre, pero creo que sí. Por eso decía que no me convencía el resultado, anyway. No seais muy duras con las críticas, ¿si?_

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
